


Golden Slumbers

by situation_normal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee break ficlet, F/M, Feelings, Newborn Baby, Post redemption Ben Solo, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Ben Solo comforts his newborn child. She comforts him back.





	Golden Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

> Another Beatles inspired fic! This one is very short, but it was just a scene that this song inspired.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by The Beatles, the song is also quoted at the start of the ficlet.

_Once there was a way,_  
_To get back homeward._  
_Once there was a way_  
_To get back home._

 _Sleep, pretty darling,_  
_Dot not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

 _Golden slumbers,_  
_Fill your eyes_  
_Smiles await you when you rise_  
_Sleep pretty darling_  
_Do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

* * *

 

Rey slept on, utterly exhausted, as the baby fussed and gurgled out another lusty cry by her side in the bed.

Ben watched from where he stood at the other end of the room.

Three days old.

The baby was three days old, and Ben was still afraid that if he touched her, he would somehow break her.

Another quiet whimper, and she nuzzled at Rey’s covered breast, searching for food—searching for comfort.

Ben swallowed. He looked down at his hands—his too big hands; the same hands he had used to murder his own father—there was no comfort there.

But she continued to cry. Insistent. And Ben continued to look at his hands.

_I can't._

And then a flurry of distorted memories flitted through his mind. These memories were not his own; was Rey dreaming? Projecting?

He saw himself, or rather, a vague blurred outline of himself; a feeling of his presence in the Force. He saw himself touching Rey in tenderness; his hands caressing her cheek softly.

He saw nothing but darkness, but he heard his voice—muffled but unmistakable—singing a lullaby. The same song that his own mother had sung for him, Mirrorbright.

The baby was silent. Staring at him intently. Expectantly.

 _You_.

It wasn't a word; it was a feeling. A tug.

Finally, he approached the bed. She was still silent; still _tugging_.

Ben’s too big hands found their way underneath the tiny, warm bundle, and she _was_ tiny. _So_ tiny. Her little mouth shaped itself into a perfect wrinkled ‘o,' and a baby hand found one of his fingers, gripping firmly as he lifted her into his arms.

He granted her unspoken request, it was not possible to refuse. Rocking her as gently as he could, he sang the only lullaby he knew until his daughter’s sparkling eyes drifted closed.

“I don't deserve you,” he said quietly, knowing it was true.

“She deserves _you_ , Ben.”

Rey was smiling sleepily up at him from her pillow. Exhausted. Awake. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
